Why
by white pedal
Summary: Alister asks Valon why he is risking his own life to save that gaudy woman, sequel to Reason


**This is a sequel to "Reason"**

**Enjoy**

"You're an idiot" Alister said to Valon as the Australian was packing some of his things in his motorcycle. Dartz was sending the swordsmen out again to their targets.

Raphael was already gone and Alister was already in his pilot uniform. He was heading to the port Seto Kaiba will be taking his private jet and he wants to opportunity to get his soul once and for all.

Valon, on the other hand, will be at the rocky mountains in San Francisco until the time was right to strike.

"Why would tha' be?" Valon said as he stopped packing and looks at Alister with his arms crossed.

"You're risking your life over something incredibly trivial, you're willing to die for someone who obviously hates your guts."

"She doesn' 'ate me Alister" Valon says cooly, Alister sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Valon, she doesn't care about anyone but herself. And she made it one hundred percent clear to you that she doesn't like you and that she wants to take down Wheeler on her own." Valon continues to look at Alister with his baby blue eyes that were cold as steel.

" An' I can' let 'er do tha' mate. Mai's gonna get 'erself hurt if she duels Wheeler 'erself." Valon looks at his hand, then he clenched.

"Ya don' know anything about the 'ell she wen' through" Valon seethed " I saw it Alister. Since Mai was born she was alone, just like me, an' every fricken bloke she meets only see 'er as a sex object! Never appreciatin' 'er as the beautiful,intelligent and talented duelist she is."

His fist clenched to the point of drawing blood.

"An' Wheela!" Valon laughed bitterly as he said his name "'E made things worse!" Alister raised his eyebrow at the brunette.

"Are you sure this isn't just because you're jealous that Mai was his friend Valon?" Alister went wide eyed and was startled as he saw Valon glare coldly at the red head.

"Afta' tha' incident, I will call 'im anything than Mai's friend" Valon growled " I used the Orichalcos stone and it showed me the tough times Mai wen' through before we me', she was 'appy before when she was with Wheela cause 'e was the first guy 'ho didn' 'it on Mai and was 'er first friend."

Valon relaxed his clenched hand and blood was spilling. It was dripping on the pavement.

"Then 'e proved to me and Mai tha' 'e was like all the otha deadbeat men in 'er life! Afta Battle city an' she was 'aving those 'orrible nightmares about being in tha' 'ell...she wen' to find Wheela but 'e was no where to be found! She told me one time tha' 'e never called 'er and she gave 'im 'er number! Do ya 'ave any idea 'ow pissed off I was when I found ou'?!"

Alister was shocked by Valon's actions. He never seen the twenty four year old behave like this, Valon was usually cheerful and annoying.

But when it came to Mai he changed.

"The last time she was duelin' 'im, she was 'avin' a mental breakdown because Wheeler was reminding 'er of tha' awful place! An' 'ow he made 'er feel like a failure, like she 'ad to be the best or else she will go back there!" Valon looks at his bloody hand and saw the blood.

"An' he reminded her tha' 'e wasn' there for 'er when she needed him, didn' comfor' 'er, suppor' er..nothing."

"Like no one did for you Valon?" Alister asked.

Alister understood what Valon meant. He knew of the Australian's tough childhood, Valon was abandoned as a small child and was left on the streets to fend for himself, no one was there to defend him or protect him from the cruel world. Valon had to protect himself his entire life, even after he went to prison he still fought for survival.

Valon looks at Alister with determination.

"All my life it was me against everybody. I only cared about meself since no one else did, bu' afta meeting Mai tha' changed. She's just like me, seen as worthless to everyone like I was, no one was there for 'er. Tha' was the first time that I really, truly loved anyone, tha first time I didn' care about myself for once."

"Are you sure that it's not just because she reminds you of yourself and you just want to protect her to ease the pain that everyone ignored you and would of just left you there to die?" Alister said " like a psychological need of actually thinking you had someone who cared for you?" Alister looked at Valon in the eye.

"Like filling the void of the love and security you were denied." Valon didn't answer, Alister saw Valon in his train of thought (that surprised the redhead considering Valon wasn't the type to think before he acted) Valon walked over to his motorcycle and started the engine. He looks up and answers Alister.

"I did wanted someone to be there f'r me Alister. But given me' luck it was pretty much a fairytale since I didn' get my 'appy ending." Valon puts on his goggles and his helmet.

"But Mai deserves betta than the sad life she 'ad...an' when Joey Wheela is finally out of 'er life f'r good, Mai will 'ave a brand new life...my only 'ope is tha' I get to be part of it." Valon takes his leave on his bike. Alister looks at the Australian going into the distance.

"It is true...love does make you do stupid things"

**Reviews please:)**


End file.
